Talk:Qrow Branwen/@comment-67.10.20.60-20161024041632/@comment-4010415-20161026151151
Like Jaric said. While it's true that some writers lie to hide their plot twists (*sigh* The MLP writers have done it), the RWBY crew does not. The only times they have ever "lied" to us was completely by accident, where the thing they said was true at the time, as they couldn't have predicted that production would lead to minor changes. For example, we were told we wouldn't see Ozpin fight anytime soon. This was because, as Monty said, Ozpin doesn't fight unless he absolutely has to. After they finished production on volume 2, Monty came up with the idea of the Maidens and was really excited about it, so Miles and Kerry added the Maidens, even though their existence would cause slight changes in the plot that they and Monty had planned out. With Cinder suddenly wielding unimaginable magical power, there was suddenly a reason for Ozpin to fight. And, apparently, late in production, they decided to show bits of Ozpin vs Cinder. Then there's Monty's mention of Gambol Shroud getting an upgrade in volume 3. That didn't happen, but guess what. At the time, it really was scheduled to get an upgrade in volume 3. However, shit happened, plans for volume 2 had to be pushed back into volume 3, thus plans for volume 3 had to be pushed back into volume 4 and so on. As far as "Ruby and Yang are half-sisters" goes, I highly doubt anything would cause Miles and Kerry to suddenly go "Lol nevermind" and change that just for a plot twist of Qrow being Ruby's biological father, especially since so many people are already running around with that theory. It's like Jaric said, Monty had absolutely no reason to tell us that they're half-sisters. Someone asked if Summer Rose is one of the many names Yang mentioned having, and Monty decided to come out and say that, no, Yang is not Summer Rose, she's Ruby's half-sister and doesn't share her last name. He could've simply said "No" and been done with it (I recall him responding to questions before with a simple "No" or "Absolutely not" and such), but he actually made the decision to take it even further with "Yang is her half-sister." As for Tai and Summer's relationship, we barely know anything about STRQ's past in the first place. For all we know, Tai and Summer could have dated for a while when they were younger, before Tai ended up dating Raven instead! In which case, after Raven left and Summer moved in to help him raise infant Yang, their old feelings could've been rekindled by the two of them acting as parents together. For all we know, a moment of weakness in Taiyang's emotional state could've led to a night of passion, leading to the accidental conception of Ruby. Yes, I'm suggesting Ruby could've been an accident. Tai and Summer knew each other for at least 6 years by the time Yang was 2 years old. It's not like they met and bonded over the course of 1 year and 3 months. They had already had at least 5 years to bond by the time Ruby was conceived.